Las fotos de mi muerte
by Hoshineko I
Summary: {Nollie}Tras los sucesos que acabaron con la vida de la familia Harmon, algunas cosas han cambiado en la enorme casa victoriana, y también algunos de sus habitantes. Billie Dean Howard -médium en vías de afamación- es quien lo descubre y también a la ahora algo cambiada Nora Montgomery. Billie sólo quiere ayudarla, aún ante el riesgo de perjudicarse.
1. Una voz

_**Disclaimer lelo:**__ la presente historia carece de valor comercial algo y ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen –de ser así, la serie estaría llena de aún más lesbianas y millones de planos extra de Sarah Paulson, Lily Rabe y Frances Conroy. _

Cada vez que Billie Dean había puesto un pie en la propiedad de aquella mansión maldita, el murmullo –una oleada constante de voces más o menos confusas, más o menos potentes pero con seguridad siempre lamentables e infelices– se metía en su cabeza y le era imposible ignorarlo. La peor parte era que las "voces" no se limitaban a expresarse mediante sonidos, sino que también se mostraban en su mente en forma de imágenes que, sentía, se le pegaban a las paredes internas de su cráneo. Con el tiempo y tantas visitas a Constance Langdon que habían acabado en visitar ese lugar, se había habituado a ellas: no se podía decir que habían dejado de molestarle, pero con un poco de práctica había ensordecerse ante las voces más desagradables de todas y así una vez que se marchaba, tras unas cuantas horas volvía a sentirse relativamente normal. Tampoco era como si tuviera derecho a quejarse, en realidad: la mediumnidad era su don y ella lo había convertido en su sustento; tenía que lidiar con ello, sencillamente. Y de hecho, a veces se sorprendía a sí misma casi disfrutando la situación. Era desagradable y hasta morboso de oír y quizás por eso nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero aquella casa maldita se había convertido en parte de su vida. Algunas criaturas allí eran verdaderamente monstruosas, tales como el mismo Tate o el Infantata, pero otras no y Billie creía que quizás podría ayudar a algunos de ellos… Y si era por un módico precio aún mejor; ella no estaba haciendo caridad.

Constance continuaba en contacto con ella y en efecto esa tarde como tantas otras la había citado a su casa y allí era hacia donde se dirigía Billie, pero si debía ser sincera lo hacía un poco a su pesar. Constance vivía ahora con aquel bebé al que trataba como suyo, aunque su verdadera naturaleza no la engañaba. Era como Tate, incluso peor quizás. Si bien sus pies ya estaban a sólo una casa de distancia ella pensaba en lo agradable que le sería estar rumbo a cualquier otro lugar, pero absolutamente cualquier otro. Y entonces fue cuando se detuvo, giró su cabeza y sus ojos contemplaron la enorme casa restaurada. Y antes de que se diera cuenta sus pies la dirigían hacia ella, pasando veloces junto al cartel de en venta.

Billie había entrado cientos de veces de manera mas o menos clandestina al lugar, por lo que el camino hacia la entrada trasera no era ningún misterio. Sí lo era, en cambio, la casa en sí: las voces habían cambiado. No todas, no se podía pedir milagros, pero sí algunas. Ahora no todos parecían estar sumidos en una infelicidad eterna; los Harmon habían hecho algo de bien, después de todo. Quizás ella aún no había dado con la manera de liberar a los espíritus de aquella casa, pero quizás habría algún modo de acabar con su maldición desde adentro.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar de una vez, pero entonces sus ojos dieron con la glorieta de madera que el señor Harmon había construido de manera apresurada varios meses atrás. La glorieta en sí no la impresionaba, Billie podría darle un par de consejos en materia de construcción al hombre incluso, pero sus ojos en realidad estaban mirando a la persona que estaba parada dentro de ella, apoyando sus codos sobre el barandal de madera y dándole la espalda. La médium comenzó a caminar hacia allí, curiosa, pero la enorme herida en rubia y arreglada nuca de la mujer le indicaban claramente de quién se trataba. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo en realidad, porque la entidad no parecía tan perturbada como en otras ocasiones –o por lo menos su perturbación actual era de un orden diferente. Nora Montgomery se giró al oír los pasos sobre la madera de la glorieta y como siempre su rostro parecía al borde de las lágrimas, aunque más de ira que de tristeza.

–¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa? –le preguntó autoritariamente la mujer muerta, observando la vestimenta de la médium con cierta reprobación.

Billie Dean captó su mirada y acabó por encogerse de hombros.

–Se podría decir que ésta es mi casa también –le dijo con simpleza. Nora guardó silencio por unos segundos, escudriñándola, hasta que finalmente asintió: muy a su pesar, al parecer compartía su antigua y maltratada casa con muchas otras personas, y sin duda las había con un aspecto peor. No iba a discutir nada; estaba demasiado cansada y de todas formas ya casi nada entendía. Volvió a girarse, dando la espalda a la mujer.

–¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? –le preguntó Billie a la vez que se adentraba en la glorieta y acababa junto a Nora, imitando su postura y dejando caer sus brazos sobre el barandal, mirando también a la nada.

–Oh, esos mentecatos –le respondió Nora, escupiendo sus palabras con rabia–. Me echaron como a una sirvienta de la cocina, dijeron que era una molestia. ¿Puedes creerlo? –y gruñó para luego continuar mascullando– Como una sirvienta…

–¿De la cocina? Qué extraño, pensé que el sótano era tu lugar favorito –musitó la mujer, sin pensar en nada en particular. Finalmente volvió a encogerse de hombros, la segunda vez en todo el día–. Supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí.

–Indudablemente. Todo por esos Harmon, ellos y su monstruo de llantos incansables –dijo con desdé, provocando que Billie saliera de su ensimismamiento por fin. Miró a la muerta con sorpresa, provocando que la mujer la mirara un tanto sorprendida a su vez, expectante.

–¿Entonces ya no quieres a tu bebé? –inquirió la mujer, sin salir de su asombro. La voz de Nora siempre había sido la más clara de todas para sus oídos, y la única que le había inspirado no solo molestia. Su llanto constante se le había antojado con el tiempo no solo conmovedor, sino incluso bello. Sin embargo, siempre había sido consciente de que la verdadera perdición de la mujer aún después de muerta no había sido el arma con la que se quitó la vida y su consiguiente herida que la había confundido aún más que a los demás muertos, sino aquel mantra suyo. El hecho de que Nora por fin hubiera abandonado esa idea implicaba mucho más de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Nora sonrió, o hizo en su lugar una mueca cargada de ironía y nostalgia.

–Nunca olvidaré a mi pequeño Thaddeus –dijo a la vez que negaba suavemente con la cabeza, meciendo sus rizos dorados–. Pero también sé que nunca podré recuperarlo, no al menos al pequeño que era antes de que todo se saliera de control –y luego se mantuvo silenciosa por unos segundos, digiriendo una idea que provocó que sus ojos se humedecieran–. Fue mi culpa, si no le hubiera sugerido al inútil de Charles ese negocio nada de eso habría sucedido y al menos Thaddeus no se habría convertido en un monstruo –y empezó a llorar cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, tal como prácticamente todos los habitaciones de la casa la habían visto hacer alguna vez.

Billie esbozó una expresión compasiva a la vez que alargaba una de sus manos para tocar el hombro de la pobre criatura que temblaba entre sollozos, dándole un apretón reconfortante.

–Nora, si sirve de algo yo creo que Thaddeus no es el monstruo del sótano –le dijo con el tono más seguro que pudo, deseando calmarla–. Sé que Charles hizo algo con sus… partes –dijo haciendo una mueca–, pero él estaba muerto mucho antes y tengo entendido que no fue asesinado en ésta casa. Charles nunca habría podido unir su alma a ningún cuerpo. Así que… Sé que no es un gran consuelo, pero tu pequeño se ha ido hace ya mucho tiempo y ha de estar en paz –y lo correcto habría sido esperar a ver la reacción de la mujer, pero su mano libre empezó a hurgar en su cartera, hasta que finalmente rompió el efecto dramático sacando un paquete de pañuelos descartables de allí–. Vamos, toma uno.

Nora parpadeó desconcertada, deteniendo por fin su llanto. Tomó uno de los pañuelos que le ofrecía su nueva compañía, pero no antes sin mirarlo con algo de recelo. Finalmente se secó las lágrimas con él.

–Es un gran consuelo, en realidad. Uno enorme –le confesó la mujer, soltando una risita algo nerviosa. Billie retiró su mano del hombro de la difunta, pero Nora la atrapó entre sus manos, intentando transmitir su agradecimiento todo lo que pudiera en vista de que las palabras costaban un poco en fluir –. Gracias, uhm… Pero creo que no sé tu nombre.

–Billie Dean Howard –le respondió con una sonrisa. En realidad se sentía bastante satisfecha de traer al menos un poco de paz al alma de Nora, aunque no pudiera obrar en verdad ningún gran cambio en ella. Observó con curiosidad la expresión pensativa de Nora al oír su nombre.

–Entonces, ¿Wilhelmina Howard? –preguntó, provocando que fuera Billie esta vez quien soltaba una risa, aunque no tan nerviosa.

–No, sólo Billie –le dijo entre risas, ante una sorprendida Nora–. Lo siento, sé que puede sonarte algo extraño dadas las circunstancias.

Pero Nora negó, resoplando.

–Ya no hay nada que me resulte extraño, Wil… Billie –dijo por fin, con una expresión tal de resignación que a Billie se le antojó cómica.

Billie estaba observando las manos pálidas que continuaban sosteniendo la suya, pero sus ojos ociosos la llevaron a notar el reloj metálico que llevaba en su muñeca y de pronto recordó su reunión con Constance. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No quería ni pensarlo. Suspiró, captando la atención de Nora, quien la observó extrañada.

–Sé que dije que ésta es mi casa también, pero no es donde vivo y ahora mismo tengo asuntos que atender –se excusó Billie, y si bien esperó que Nora soltara su mano aún nada de eso había pasado–. Probablemente lo has notado antes, pero no estoy muerta. Sabes… que estás muerta, ¿verdad? –preguntó la médium de pronto, para cerciorarse: nunca se sabe con alguien que ha muerto por un disparo en la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa Nora suspiró, dejando su mano libre.

–Sí, sé todo eso. Todo está más claro desde hace un tiempo, y también desde hace unos minutos –le dijo tranquilizándola. Nora no estaba del todo tranquila, sin embargo, y Billie podía percibirlo. Por un momento pensó que Nora sencillamente se quedaría en silencio y la ignoraría, pero en lugar de eso la miró a los ojos, provocándole una sensación algo extraña–. ¿Volverías a visitarme? ¿Podrías hacerlo? –le preguntó de pronto, e incluso se podía percibir cierta desesperación en sus palabras; ni hablar del caos que de pronto parecía ser su cabeza.

Esta vez fue Billie quien tomó las manos de Nora entre las suyas, buscando reconfortarla. Asintió silenciosamente, para luego agregar:

–Vendré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo –y Nora sonrió sin nerviosismo alguno, simplemente en una sonrisa sincera. Billie le había sonreído a su vez, para luego despedirse y caminar hacia la casa de Constance, a sabiendas de que tenía los ojos de la pobre mujer clavados en su chaqueta, en su espalda. Por alguna razón su sonrisa no se borró hasta llegar al umbral de la casa de Constance, en donde tuvo que forzarla a desaparecer.


	2. Un dulce

Billie no fue a la gran casa al día siguiente, ni tampoco al siguiente. Su vida era bastante agitada a pesar de no ser tan afortunada como desearía, por lo que en realidad no creía tener tiempo para recordar promesas –¿por qué iba a tenerlo cuando nadie nunca había recordado sus promesas hechas a ella, de todas formas?– pero aun así, no había olvidado sus palabras con el espíritu de Nora Montgomery. A intervalos más o menos regulares se había encontrado pensando vagamente en ellas, pero era fácil distraerse ante tantos preparativos: personas que requerían sus servicios e incluso la preparación para ese futuro programa de televisión que quizás la llevaría un escalón más cerca de la fama.

Al tercer día, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir una punzada extraña que algunos podrían haber llamado "culpa" y pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de realizar su visita. Después de una rápida investigación para asegurarse de que aquella tarde no se realizara ninguna visita guiada por la casa para potenciales compradores ni nada por el estilo y tras comprobar en su agenda que de todas formas en esa fecha no tenía demasiado que hacer, decidió que iría. A decir verdad ni siquiera tenía la verdadera seguridad de que Nora la esperaría o siquiera la recordaría; nunca podía saberse con alguien que había sufrido una muerte como la suya. Pero aun así iría, e incluso se sorprendió pensando en llevarle algo que pudiera disfrutar del mundo exterior.

Nora llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella casa, perdida en sus lamentos… Se había perdido el nacimiento y la muerte de la música disco e incluso la segunda guerra mundial y podía imaginársela claramente entrando en pánico en medio de la que antes había sido su cocina ante la vista de tantos artilugios extraños. Billie se dijo que llevarle un obsequio del mundo exterior que no la aterrorizara sería un gesto perfectamente normal y amable, no dispuesta a admitir que quizás sí se sentía un poco culpable por haberla dejado sola aquellos días por poco que pudieran significar para alguien con toda la eternidad por delante. Convencida de ello tuvo que decidir qué le llevaría, pues muerta o no Nora conservaba su refinamiento y sabía cuán vulgar era la ropa de la médium en comparación con su expirado guardarropas y probablemente hasta criticaría sus gustos y posibilidades en cuanto a bebidas. Finalmente hizo una elección que luego la harían sentirse muy avergonzada de sí misma pero que de todas formas había creído que sería la mejor de todas: dulces; pequeñas invenciones modernas y sumamente dulces que ella esperaba no despertarían ninguna queja. Imaginaba que Nora era como tantas otras mujeres de su generación, quienes no habían podido darse el lujo de disfrutar de una niñez del todo plena; qué más daba un poco de azúcar y algo menos de dinero si podía traerle algo de alivio. Al menos eso se dijo ella con su paquete de papel abultado en una mano a la vez que avanzaba hacia la casa, dejado su coche a algunas cuadras.

Se complació al notar que la casa parecía estar tan vacía de seres vivos como siempre y sin más se coló hacia la parte trasera. Prestó especial atención a la tosca glorieta cuando la tuvo a la vista y se decepcionó levemente al comprobar que no había nadie allí. Ver a Nora esperándola le habría echo… ¿Feliz, quizás? Billie sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras andaba, hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada trasera de la cocina. No se sorprendió al poder abrir la puerta; era conocida por la mayoría de los habitantes y realmente no creía que nadie tuviera un motivo razonable por el cuál no la quisieran allí. Era más: Billie creía que la misma construcción tenía una suerte de alma propia y creía también que ésta la quería en su lista de habitantes perpetuos. Una lástima, casita, pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

–¿Nora? –dijo en voz alta, una vez que cerró la puerta y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

Ni rastro. Eso la desanimó un poco; lo más probable era que la mujer se encontrara en el sótano y ese sin duda era el lugar menos encantador de toda la casa. Billie no tenía deseos de ir ahí, no con todo lo que podría encontrarse, pero no se dio el lujo de elegir y comenzó a caminar. Iba a bajar, estaba decidida, pero una voz la detuvo en uno de los pasillos, provocando que se girara rápidamente, alertada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? –le preguntó alguien inclinando levemente su rostro y provocando que los perfectos rizos rubios que lo enmarcaban bailaran.

La sensación de alivio de la médium fue casi instantánea y se llevó una de sus manos a hacia el pecho cubierto por su blusa floreada a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. El alivio fue momentáneo, sin embargo: mirando a los ojos de Nora de pronto no pudo ver ninguna chispa de reconocimiento. ¿Acaso ya se habría olvidado de ella? Sólo parecía calmada aunque molesta, no podía aventurar mucho más.

–Nora, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Billie Dean –le dijo, intentando a toda costa no sonar implorante. Intentó recordar aquel nombre extraño que le había dado la mujer en su encuentro anterior y de pronto sus labios sonrieron nerviosamente: quizás había encontrado la llave a los recuerdos de la muerta–. Mejor dicho, soy Wihelmina.

Las cejas de Nora se enarcaron aún más por unos segundos a la vez que observaba detenidamente a la mujer de arriba abajo, hasta que de pronto las cosas cobraron sentido y se abalanzó a la mano libre de la mujer que volvió a suspirar aliviada, tomándola entre las suyas y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Wilhelmina, mi última esperanza! Cómo olvidarte –le dijo prodigándole un cálido apretón, aunque de pronto retiró sus manos frías con expresión grave–. Dijiste que vendrías a visitarme –le dijo en un tono de reproche que a Billie se le antojó casi infantil.

Billie Dean se había sentido sinceramente halagada de sus palabras y estaba feliz de que finalmente hubiera sido recordada, sin contar que no tendría por qué bajar al horrible sótano ahora. No obstante el nuevo cambio en la expresión de su compañera la preocupó y reavivó esa punzada tan extraña que la había perseguido todo el día; ¿cuál era su nombre…? Ah, sí. Culpa.

–Lo prometí y aquí estoy –se excusó la mujer, no habituada a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con nadie. Intentó relajarse un poco–. Sé que tardé un poco y lo siento, es sólo que estuve ocupada. Pero no te olvidé y… sé que no compensará nada –se dijo a la vez que miraba fugazmente su paquete de papel, recordándolo– pero he traído algo para ti que quizás te guste –y finalmente esperó; era todo lo que podía hacer con alguien como Nora en frente.

Nora se mostró visiblemente desconforme con sus palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto y volvió a dedicarse a observar en silencio a la mujer hasta que finalmente sus ojos llegaron a la bolsa de papel que ésta sostenía. Sus cejas se alzaron y luego miró al rostro que tenía en frente. ¿Ese algo para ella estaba dentro de esa bolsa tan… vulgar? Acabó por dedicarle una leve sonrisa indolente:

–Cariño, no creo que nada que pudiera llegar a gustarme esté ahí dentro –y esa habría sido su manera relativamente cortés de rechazar su atención, pero la respuesta de la médium la dejó un tanto perpleja, borrando su sonrisa.

–Ya lo veremos. Ven, acompáñame a la cocina –la instó a la vez se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, segura de que la curiosidad de Nora acabaría por arrastrarla consigo. En efecto funcionó, pues la mujer de los rizos la siguió, con sus cejas alzadas y poco a poco más curiosa que aprehensiva.

Billie dudó unos segundos tras regresar a la cocina. Se sentía un poco patética; ¿acaso no era patético para alguien el querer compartir dulces con alguien ya muerto? Bueno, quizás no patético, sino infantil. O quizás un poco… extraño, al menos dicho así sí que sonaba extraño. Sin embargo, ¿qué en su vida no había sido calificado como _extraño_? Además, deseaba hacerlo y punto. Su única preocupación en todo caso debería ser el si acaso a Nora le gustaría su pequeña atención, se dijo.

A fuerza de inmiscuirse con Constance en la casa en tantas ocasiones, conocía la ubicación de los objetos de esa cocina casi como una habitante más de la gran casa. Buscó en una de las gavetas y sacó de allí un cuenco de porcelana antiguo pero bonito para su gusto. Lo colocó en medio de la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación ante la mirada cuestionadora de Nora e, ignorándola –o simulando que lo hacía porque en realidad no podía ignorar nada de aquella mujer– luego vertió el contenido de su bolsa de papel en el cuenco: un montón colorido de caramelos cayó en él. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que la misma médium había visto tantos dulces juntos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa involuntaria a la vez que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de madera, pensando en algunos recuerdos felices suyos de antiguos Halloween's. Alzó la vista de pronto al notar que Nora no había tomado asiento, buscando su rostro. La mujer parecía haberse congelado al momento de ver el montículo tan colorido y por un segundo Billie se preguntó si quizás en realidad todo habría sido mala idea.

–Vaya… –dijo por fin, manteniendo una expresión que la otra mujer no podía alcanzar a descifrar– Yo… –balbuceó, pero de pronto su expresión mutó: no sonreía, pero sí se veía visiblemente sorprendida. Se acercó a la mesa lentamente, como si dudara de lo que viera y luego se inclinó para tomar uno de los coloridos dulces, uno rojo envuelto en papel transparente. Nora jugó con él entre sus dedos para la sorpresa de Billie y de pronto soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando alternativamente a la mujer y luego al caramelo–. No había visto nada como esto desde que era una niña. Y… eso fue hace tanto tiempo –dijo a la vez que con su mano libre se mecía el cabello, volviendo a mostrarse pensativa por unos segundos. Sus ojos vagaron por la cocina hasta que se detuvieron en su compañera y de pronto de dedicó una sonrisa cargada de tal sinceridad que Billie pudo sentir que algo dentro suyo se volvía tibio de pronto–. Gracias, Billie.

–No ha sido nada, me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado –le dijo imitando su sonrisa, pero una de sus manos había comenzado a buscar inquietamente en su bolso su paquete de cigarrillos. Sacó un pequeño encendedor y un perfecto y adorable Virginia Slim's, que encendió más apresuradamente de lo que esperaba. Se lo llevó a los labios delicadamente y le dio una fuerte calada, dejando flotando en el aire una densa nube de humo que mutaba de forma. Se dedicó a observar el humo por unos segundos, sorprendida de sí misma. Le agradaba fumar así como también beber, pero no solía sentir tanta urgencia por una simple calada. Volvió a concentrarse en Nora y observó cómo ésta se deshacía del envoltorio del caramelo bastante torpemente pero visiblemente ávida. No pudo evitar sentir cómo su propia boca sonreía y sus ojos chispeaban sin siquiera haberle pedido permiso, traicionándola.

–¿No comerás ninguno? –preguntó Nora ya con el dulce en su boca, llevándolo de un lado a otro con suavidad y sin duda disfrutando del sabor, pensó Billie. Por unos segundos guardó silencio perdida en la nube de humo que había creado su compañera– Vamos, acompáñame –dijo finalmente, con su voz levemente ronca, como metálica.

Billie dio otra calada y asintió con calma.

–Claro, sólo déjame acabar con éste –le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque luego al observar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos no pudo evitar formular la típica pregunta de rigor–. Lo siento, no te molesta que fume, ¿verdad? –y sólo después de decir aquello se percató de cuán tonto era de su parte preguntar algo así. Sonrió al escuchar una leve risa de Nora como reacción, aunque tenía que admitir que esa risa no se sentía como las anteriores.

–Por supuesto que no. Estoy muerta, después de todo –dijo a la vez que continuaba observando el humo–. Tan muerta…

Billie no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de culpabilidad al escuchar sus últimas palabras e hizo su cigarrillo a un lado, observando fijamente a Nora pero a la vez intentando restar importancia a sus palabras.

–Todos lo estaremos algún día, Nora. Incluso yo puedo despertar mañana y notar que me estoy arreglando el pelo pero a la vez mi cuerpo sigue en mi cama –dijo con la única intención de hacerla sentir mejor. No se esperaba sin embargo que el efecto fuera tal como había sido: Nora pasó de observar el humo a su rostro en un segundo, primero con sorpresa y luego con intensidad.

–¿Tú, muerta? –dijo con incredulidad. Y luego esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba lo mejor de la esperanza y la desesperación y antes de que la viva se diera cuenta, tenía la mano que hasta entonces había dejado descansar sobre la mesa, entre las frías y adorables manos de la muerta– Si murieras, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, con sus cejas alzadas y el agarre de su cigarrillo peligrosamente flojo. ¿Esas últimas líneas habían sido buenas para ella o no? Le habrían asustado viniendo de otro fantasma, pero tratándose de Nora… intentó restar importancia al asunto, aunque lo cierto es que ella misma no creía que lo olvidaría en absoluto así como tampoco podría olvidar la sensación del contacto de su piel rozando la suya.

–No necesito estar muerta para estar contigo –le dijo a una Nora expectante tan convincentemente como pudo: era la verdad, después de todo. Pero tras eso adoptó un gesto pensativo–. Aunque de estar muerta… creo que no sería la mejor decisión de todas… pero querría quedarme contigo. Los vivos sobrevaloran la vida, pero –y dirigió su mirada hacia la mezcla de manos– creo que ni ellos mismos valen tanto como creen. Y ni hablar de cómo te hacen sentir, no es lo mismo que…

Calló de repente, al darse cuenta de cuánto se le había soltado la lengua. Pudo sentir cierto calor en su rostro y apresuró otra calada a su cigarrillo a la vez que desviaba su vista hacia su muñeca, fijándose en la hora que su reloj le indicaba. Parpadeó un par de veces entonces, sorprendida: no había imaginado que habrían pasado tantas horas desde su llegada. ¿Realmente? Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de la silenciosa Nora y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Me temo que es tarde, tengo que irme –le dijo, alejando por fin su mano de entre las suyas, aunque realmente fue un gesto que no la hizo feliz en absoluto.

–Ni siquiera has comido uno de tus caramelos conmigo –le recordó la mujer, rompiendo por fin su silencio. Se puso de pie, sin embargo: aceptaría que Billie se fuera.

–Son tuyos ahora –le recordó la médium suavemente mientras se ponía de pie, pero alargó su mano para tomar uno del cuenco–. Pero si no te molesta, tomaré uno para el camino –le dijo con una sonrisa. Nora asintió y ella tomó uno, azul–. ¿Puedo pedirte que si te encuentras con los gemelos les des algunos? No los quiero molestos y lanzándome esas mierdas que explotan de nuevo –le dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto; ese sí que era un recuerdo agrio. Nora volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa divertida.

–De acuerdo –le dijo por fin con una sonrisa– pero déjame acompañarte hasta el portón de entrada –pidió.

Billie asintió y juntas salieron de la cocina. Atravesaron el jardín, alumbrado apenas por los tenues rayos de la luna y la médium podía sentir cómo no estaban exactamente solas allí fuera. Debían estar siendo observadas, sin duda. Quizás con curiosidad, quizás con… ¿envidia? Tras tanto avanzar en silencio llegaron por fin al gran enrejado de la entrada. Observó a Nora, cuyos cabellos parecían brillas por efecto del resplandor lunar. Se veía hermosa así, incluso más hermosa que de costumbre y la médium pensó que esa sería otra imagen que se llevaría consigo a la tumba.

–Has cambiado tanto –murmuró a penas sin darse cuenta.

–Volverás –le dijo el fantasma, sin preguntarlo siquiera. Era un hecho, sí pensó Billie, volvería.

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? –preguntó, aunque luego se formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios; probablemente todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle le parecería vulgar y con razón. Se sorprendió al sentir una fría mano rozar suavemente su mejilla, atrayéndola.

–Sólo ven –le dijo Nora, a lo que la otra mujer asintió suavemente. Miró a los ojos azules que brillaban aún más que los de cualquier mortal y luego se permitió acercar su rostro al de Nora, con total naturalidad. Sus labios rozaron los ajenos y apenas con ese pequeño contacto pudo sentir cómo una sensación agradablemente electrificante recorría sus nervios. Billie había soltado su cigarrillo y casi habría podido perder su cartera de no tener cuidado para abrazar con suavidad su cintura a la vez que sentía cómo las manos de la otra tomaban con suavidad su rostro. Su beso se prolongó varios segundos más, convirtiéndose en un contacto algo más intenso y aún más íntimo y una vez que sus labios se separaron continuaron manteniendo su posición, con la sola diferencia de que ahora eran sus frentes las que se tocaban. Esperaron, ambas con los ojos cerrados y realajadas. Y de repente los abrieron y se separaron, en silencio y con sonrisas cómplices.

Ninguna dijo palabra más, aunque tampoco era necesario. Billie pisoteó el cigarrillo que había perdido y Nora le abrió el gran portón. Se dedicaron una última mirada cálida por esa noche y luego la médium echó a andar y Nora la observó marcharse hasta que su figura desapareció; al ocurrir esto, su sonrisa también desapareció. Sabía que regresaría, se lo había dicho con total intensidad en su cabeza, pero sin embargo ya la extrañaba tanto.


End file.
